il m'a dit
by dorablack
Summary: c'est ma première fic, c'est une song-fic sur la chanson de cali elle m'a dit. il y a un peu de OOC pour Naruto à la fin, sinon j'ai essayer de respecter les perso. bonne lecture...


**Auteur** : dorablack

**Genre :** song-fic / yaoi / tragédie

**Type :** sasunaru ou narusasu (comme vous voulez)

**Disclamer** : pas à moi, pas de chance

**Note **: c'est ma première fic, habituellement je n'aime pas les song-fic mais j'ai été inspiré sur la chanson de Cali, elle m'a dit

**Note 2 :** je n'ai pas utilisé tout la chanson, j'ai couper certain passage et je ne suis pas rester totalement dans le contexte de la chanson… (Un Sasuke qui pleure toujours c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux non ??)

Il m'a dit

**Pov Sasuke :**

Je me présente Sasuke Uchiha, 21 ans en couple depuis maintenant 3 ans, après que je soit revenu de chez orochimaru et avoir accomplie ma vengeance, avec un idiot blond, Naruto Uzumaki. Mais je n'en peux plus de ce baka, de ce fait un jour j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer…

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
ça a claqué dans l'air  
comme un coup de revolver  
**_

-Naruto, je crois que je ne t'aime plus, j'en ai assez de toi, tu es un baka et baka tu resteras, lui soufflais je.

Je lui ai dit, enfin je lui ai dit. Dans le silence de la pièce, m'a phrase à comme était un coup de tonnerre qui nous prends de surprise. Vu la tête ahurie de cet idiot, il ne s'y attendait pas.

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Elle a jeté ça hier,  
entre le fromage et le dessert  
comme mon cadavre à la mer  
**_

De son expression ahurie, il est devenu blanc comme un linge, je crois qu'il voulait faire concurrence au carrelage de la cuisine. En même temps, je n'aurai pas dû lui dire ça comme ci de rien était pendant le repas. Mais je divague, je ne vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter pour cet idiot, je suis désespérant…

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Ta peau est du papier de verre  
sous mes doigts ... sous mes doigts  
Je te regarde et je pleure  
juste pour rien ... comme ça  
**_

- écoute, commençais je en soupirant, je ne ressent plus rien quand je te touche, je te regarde et je désespère comme ça, sans raison, je crois que je ne t'aime plus

_**Sans raison je pleure,  
à gros bouillons je pleure,  
comme devant un oignon je pleure,  
arrêtons là lala la lalalalalala  
**_

Oui, je désespère, toujours, avant qu'il soit aussi énergique m'attirais maintenant ça m'ennuie, je n'en peux plus, il faut qui cela cesse.

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Relève toi, relève toi  
Ne te mouche pas dans ma robe,  
pas cette fois ... relève toi  
**_

Et voilà il recommence, comme à chaque fois que je lui dit quelque chose qui le fais souffrir il vient ce blottir contre moi en s'accrochant comme ci sa vie en dépendé a mon t-shirt. Cette fois ci ça ne fonctionne pas. Cette situation nous fait souffrir tous les deux, je prends donc la situation en main car lui ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

_**Tu n'as plus d'odeur,  
tes lèvres sont le marbre  
de la tombe de notre amour,  
elle m'a dit ça son sang était froid  
**_

- Naruto, c'est trop tard, ton odeur ne me fait plus frémir, t lèvre sont froides, je ne ressens plus rien.

Je lui ai dit ça avec mon impassibilité habituelle, je crois que ça le blesse encore plus, mais tanpis

_**Quand je fais l'amour avec toi  
je pense à lui  
Quand je fais l'amour avec lui  
je ne pense plus à toi lala la lalalalalala  
**_

- Je t'ai trompé avec Sakura, quand je te fais l'amour je ne pense pas et quand je suis près d'elle je ne pense plus à toi.

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
ça a pété dans l'air  
comme un vieux coup de tonnerre  
**_

**POV Naruto :**

Cela fait trois ans que je suis avec lui. Et il m'a trompé, il me dit qu'il ne croit plus m'aimer avec son impassibilité habituelle, entre le repas. Pourquoi ?

Dans le silence de la pièce, c'est mot ressemble a des éclairs qui me transperce de part en part, j'ai mal…

_**Je crois que je ne t'aime plus  
Je te regarde et je ne vois rien  
Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces  
à coté des miens  
**_

- Je te regarde mais je ne ressens rien, je ne vois rien, juste ce sentiment de lassitude. Nous n'avons plus aucun avenir, pas comme ça, ça ne ferait que nous faire souffrir tous les deux.

**_Je ne t'en veux pas,  
je ne t'en veux plus,  
je n'ai juste plus d'incendie  
au fond du ventre c'est comme ça lala la lalalalalala_**

Je pense que au fond je le savais, je le savais depuis longtemps mais je voulais pas l'admettre, je ne lui en veux pas, ça ne sert à rien il a fait ça dans notre intéret, se voiler la face n'est pas une solution.

**_Alors j'ai éteint la télé  
mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage,  
par la fenêtre de me jeter :  
Mourir d'amour n'est plus de mon âge  
_**

Alors j'ai enfin lâché Sasuke, je voulais me jeter par la fenêtre, ou me planter un kunai, mais je crois que ce n'est plus de mon âge. Après tout, j'ai passé l'âge des contes de fée et des rêves futile. Je le sais …

**_Je crois que je vais m'évanouir  
Elle m'a dit ça hier  
Avant de s'effondrer à terre  
Comme foudroyée par le tonnerre  
_**

Pourtant l'ampleur de ces mots me pèse, la pièce tourne, je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Mais je l'ai vu, s'effondrer après m'avoir dit tout cela comme pris par le remord. Je pense qu'il m'aime toujours un peu mais que nous n'avançons plus, alors il a décidé d'en finir et s'est sacrifié pour nous deux.

**_Je crois que je vais m'évanouir  
Elle m'a dit ça hier  
Et moi j'ai cru bien faire  
En riant devant son air  
_**

Ne sachant plus comment réagir, avec ma façon habituelle de cacher mes sentiments, j'ai ri, j'ai ri devant lui à en manquer d'air. Je ne savais plus quoi faire j'était perdu. Comment fallait-il que je réagisse ?

**_Alors je l'ai enterré  
Mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage  
Auprès d'elle de m'excuser  
J'suis trop vieux trop con pour me pardonner  
lalala lalalalalala_**

**2ans plus tard**

J'ai fini par tout abandonner, tout ce qui me rester était les missions suicides ou d'infiltration, j'ai continuer de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là, et je regrette ma réaction. Te voir au bras de Sakura tout les jours me refais penser que tu m'a tromper avec elle. Alors j'ai décidé d'oublier mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de m'excuser pour ma réaction.

Je me souvient très bien que tu es partis chez Sakura après çà avec les larmes au coin des yeux, toi l'être si fière qui ne pleure jamais, je suis trop con. J'espère que tu me pardonnera de ne mettre jamais excuser mais aussi pour ce que je vais faire car pour enterrer cette histoire, il faut que ma vie s'achève.

Pardonne moi, toute ma vie ne t'a apporté que du malheur mais après cela c'est fini, merci pour c'est trois ans avec toi, j'ai été heureux adieu

Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka, qui s'inquiété, retrouva Naruto étendu dans son lit avec une photo de lui et Sasuke lors de leur trois ans de bonheur ensemble

**_fin_**

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi je me dégoûte toute seule à avoir écrit un truc pareil, tromper Naruto avec Sakura faut vraiment être désespéré. Enfin dite moi ce que vous en pensez… review ?_


End file.
